Lovely Comfort
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Se déroule dans la sequel de Kuroko's Basket, Extra Game - Kise rend visite à Kasamatsu à son dortoir universitaire.


Bonjour ! Qui c'est qui poste des fanfics à minuit au lieu de dormir afin de pouvoir bien travailler/réviser pour ses partiels demain ? C'est Miss Mugiwara !

Joyeux Noël en retard, et bonne année en avance ! J'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes fêtes ^^

Pour en revenir à ce court OS, c'est juste le résultat de ma lecture de la suite de Kuroko's Basket, Extra Game. J'ai adoré, bien que cette suite me rappelle juste tellement les derniers chapitres d'Eyeshield 21 (ceux qui connaissent me comprennent peut-être). Malgré tout, j'avoue que j'aime revoir les personnages, et certaines choses m'avaient manqué. Accessoirement, je commence à croire que Kasamatsu est quelqu'un qui n'a vraiment pas de chance - d'où mon histoire KasaKise. Mon OTP d'amour ne cesse de me chambouler, je crois que je suis mal barrée.

Spoilers très vagues du premier chapitre de Kuroko's Basket - Extra Game. Kasamatsu x Kise, fluff.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lovely Comfort<strong>

Trois coups à sa porte suffirent à faire se redresser Kasamatsu. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'aller ouvrir le verrou de la porte de sa chambre. Kise, souriant de toutes ses dents, se tenait derrière.

- Bonjour, sempai !

- Salut, Kise.

Le brun invita le blond à pénétrer dans le petit espace d'un geste de la main, et le dernier s'exécuta rapidement. Kasamatsu referma sa porte à clé, puis alla s'asseoir sur son matelas. Kise fit de même. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Puis leurs mains se trouvèrent, faisant s'entrelacer leurs doigts. Le model fit venir la main de son ancien capitaine à sa bouche, puis en embrassa tout d'abord le dos, continua avec chaque doigt, puis finit par la paume. Kasamatsu se laissa faire, son visage se décomposant un peu plus à chaque nouveau baiser. Finalement, Kise lâcha sa main, puis, continuant à lui sourire tendrement, ouvrit les bras.

- Viens ?

Le brun n'hésita pas, et vint immédiatement se coller à son cadet, nouant ses mains autour de sa taille. Une des mains de Kise se mit à caresser ses cheveux, et l'autre enlaça son dos. Le lycéen embrassa le front de son aîné, murmurant un « Yukio » des plus discrets.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, se contentant de la chaleur humaine de l'autre. Puis Kasamatsu retira son visage du torse du mannequin pour l'amener contre celui de ce dernier. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Kise fit descendre sa main qui était dans les cheveux corbeau au visage de son aîné, caressant sa joue du pouce alors que tous deux s'embrassaient un peu plus profondément. Une fois de plus, ils prolongèrent leur activité en silence, s'interrompant occasionnellement pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, murmura enfin le plus petit, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Kise.

- Moi aussi, répondit le blond sur le même ton, ça faisait trop longtemps.

- Est-ce qu'il faudra que je perde mes matchs pour que tu viennes me rendre visite ? demanda Kasamatsu, un presque-sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Non, bien sûr que non, rit le blond, l'embrassant comme si son baiser était un argument tout à fait valable qui concluait une démonstration.

Un nouveau silence, confortable cette fois-ci.

- On les battra, sempai. On les battra et on vous vengera, chuchota le deuxième année.

Kasamatsu sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça lentement. Il posa une nouvelle fois son front contre celui de Kise.

- Ils m'ont énervé, murmura le brun.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- J'étais tellement _frustré_…

- Nous l'étions tous.

L'ancien capitaine de Kaijô regarda son vis-à-vis, semblant surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le blond.

- Je te trouve calme.

- Intérieurement, je peux t'assurer que je bouillais de rage quand je l'ai vu faire… **ça**. J'avais tellement envie d'être là et de le frapper, de lui hurler dessus… Mais je sais que je vais pouvoir l'affronter. Non, _les_ affronter. Et je prendrai ma revanche à ce moment-là, lui assura Kise, ses yeux marrons se teintant d'une détermination sans faille.

- Tu sais, Kise, des fois j'ai presque l'impression que tu es devenu plus mature.

- Bien sûr que je le suis !

Le duo se releva enfin, et Kasamatsu serra une nouvelle fois son cadet dans ses bras, souriant cette fois-ci.

- Je te suis très reconnaissant d'être venu, Ryôta.

- Je suis content d'être venu, moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Les trois mots, déclarés si naturellement et sur un ton si doux, ne purent que faire rougir celui à qui ils étaient adressés. Les joues toujours roses, il fit se pencher le blond et l'embrassa longuement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Kise prit la parole après un énième baiser, prenant la main de son aîné au passage.

- Sempai ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux t'inviter à manger ce soir ?

- Est-ce que tu peux vraiment te permettre de gaspiller tes sous pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit futile. Et d'abord, quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je n'étais pas capable de remonter le moral à celui que j'aime ?

- C'est le moment où je dois te dire que tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde, c'est ça ?

- Je n'en attends pas tant.

Sans aucun avertissement, Kise posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kasamatsu, le soulevant. Il tourna sur lui-même, puis, rapprochant le brun en changeant ses mains de place, lui sourit.

- Je ne demande que ton amour, rien d'autre.

Kasamatsu leva les yeux au ciel devant la réplique clichée, mais sourit tout de même au jeune homme qui avait maintenant une place unique dans son coeur.

- Tu l'as déjà.

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà. C'est court et j'ai mis tout mon amour pour eux dedans. J'espère que ce one-shot guimauvesque vous a fait sourire :D À bientôt !<p> 


End file.
